The First Chapter
by WHAPA
Summary: This is about a girl who loves a boy, but she must make the right choice, to stay with him and fight, or risk her life to join forces with an old friend who has been keeping deep secrets from her forever.


Alison's view

Chapter 1

As I walked down the hall, he was there. Waiting for me. He smiled as he saw me come closer. I shared my smile back. As I walked to him, and stood in front of him, he chuckled so ever lightly. I looked up at him, we both smiled.

"I've been waiting...." He said with a smile.

"Things hold me up.. you must always wait for those you love."

He smiled as if nothing could make him happier. "Yet I've waited so long, I thought you would never come..."

"I always come for you." I said with a smirk. He chuckled, as if I was kidding.

"I know you would, but such a long journey..." He said with a small laugh.

"Long enough to know what's true that I've been patient enough to be with you when my journey ends." Then we heard it, the bang, of something we wish the world would never have come upon us. We looked for the noise, and saw it. The vampire....of choice to kill others like him. I looked at him, he looked at me.

"It may be the last time we see each other...yet again..." I couldn't believe it came now. . . He kissed me ever so lightly. I couldn't return the kiss. . He smiled a little. "Good-bye my love..." And he disappeared. . .

Chapter 2

I looked at the vampire, he came closer to me, like a blur. I turned and ran to the door. He appeared in front of me. I gasped. He just smirked, he grabbed my arm tight. I looked up at him, and punched him with my other hand, pulled away and ran as fast as possible. I could sense he was following me, fast....but ever so carefully. I ran in an empty room, I tried to catch my breath. I couldn't handle all the running. I looked at the door, as if he was standing in front of it. I opened the door, fast and hard. I heard the smack, it hit him. I ran, faster and faster. Running from the pain and torture he would bring if he caught me. I ran out of the building. I kept running, I couldn't stop. I only stopped when I came to the end of town. I looked back, making sure he wasn't there, and he wasn't. I sighed, and sat down on the side of the road.

Chapter 3

I was still walking around dawn. I was so thirsty, I haven't feasted on anything for a while. I walked to the nearest woods. Where I started my hunt.

* * *

I was so exhausted, I sat down for a break. I sensed something around me, more than one thing. I looked around, scared and shaky a little. "Who's there!?" I asked, my voice sounded scared. After about a minute or two... there was silence. I knew something was there, I could feel it. I got up, and started walking. I sensed I was getting closer, and closer. Then I saw him, my vampire, Cody. I smiled, and ran to him. I hugged him tight, he smiled. "I missed you, my love." He said with a chuckle.

"Have you seen him...I almost couldn't get away.."

"I was watching...if he hurt you, or touched you, I was going to attack."

"Why didn't you come help me?"

"Some things just can't be answered.." I wondered what he meant by that? At least I was safe in his arms. I looked at him, we smiled. He kissed me, I kissed him back, but the joy was as if we were the only people in the world. I forgot about everything.. I forgot I was being chased by a horrible vampire named, Kirin. I forgot all my worries, just that I was safe with my true love.

We were walking, for what seemed forever. He was ahead of me, making sure nothing would come upon me, and hurt me. I walked closer to him. Feeling safer then ever before. He looked at me, and smiled. "Were almost there.." He said with a small sigh.

"Where?" I really didn't know...

"A safer place.. I promise you." I smiled, I could never get over his old time talk. It was so cute.

* * *

We got there, and I saw a woman, a tall, yet very skinny woman. With black long hair, and pale skin, she was a vampire.

Chapter 4

She walked closer to us, and smiled. "Welcome vampires." She said with an English accent. Strange, I thought. "Hello." Cody said with a smile.

"Who may you be?"

"I am Cody Finite, and this is my beloved friend, Alison Youngblood." I smiled when he said my name. The woman just smiled, and motioned for us to walk into the town. We walked side by side, together, into the new and strange town. There were vampires everywhere, I've never seen so many at once. It was a bit of shock when Cody was looking natural with it.

We made it to a small little house. It was like a trailer, but bigger, and not the right size for it to be one. He looked at me, I just smiled at him. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked, he never told me, so I should just start the questions now.

"Safety."

"That's not the best answer, I want more."

"It's all your getting."

"What are you keeping from me?"

"I am but keeping nothing." Oh so now he starts his old time talk.

"Cody, yes you are, you always have kept something from me!" I didn't mean to yell, just a habit.

"There is no need for fighting about nothing Alison."

"Cody! Ugh!" I walked to an empty room with a bed, and sat there, on the bed. I got up and closed the door. I heard him sigh. I laid back on the bed, what a horrible time to be mad at him, he was keeping me safe, and yet again, I'm always mad at him at the wrong time. I closed my eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I woke up to a bang. Not again! I walked out of the room, fast and quiet. I jumped, to see that Cody has made a friend, an annoying one that is. He was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table, watching the football game with Cody. Ugh more guys...just what I need, I thought. He looked at me, his eyes perfect icy blue, his hair was blonde and short. He smiled at me, then Cody came in the room. "I see you've met Alison?"

"Ah, no.. she just came in." He had a wonderful Italian accent. Cody just chuckled.

"Well this is Alison, my angel." I smiled and walked over to Cody. He kissed me lightly, and I smiled even more. I sat down in one of the chairs in the living room. Cody sat something on the coffee table and sat down. "Sweet!" The man said, I still didn't know his name, I was curious. "Oh, Alison, this is Drake." Cody said with a laugh. What was funny? I didn't want to know though..

"Oh, hello Drake." I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, again." He laughed, and I just giggled.

Chapter 5

I walked in the kitchen after the football game was over, well not exactly, it got boring enough for me to get up and walk away. I saw something in the distance far away, it looked like a vampire, and at the same time didn't, how strange? I walked outside to see it close up, I stopped near a tree. It was a full blooded human. Why the hell would a human be near here! With so many vampires! Strange, I thought.


End file.
